


Wedding Day Tragedy

by bookmovietvworm



Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: Alternate Canon, F/M, Gen, the likelihood of this actually happening are slim to none, though these episodes haven't aired yet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-19 20:54:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17009034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bookmovietvworm/pseuds/bookmovietvworm
Summary: When Ham doesn't show up to walk his daughter down the aisle, the Mack family receives some devastating news.





	Wedding Day Tragedy

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: this is a fic about Ham Mack in a way. Given the current situation, I just wanted to give a warning. He isn't present at all during the fic as this is a version of writing him off of the show.
> 
> Feedback is much appreciated.

Pacing. Back and forth. Back and forth. "Where the hell is he? He is supposed to be here. Why isn't he here?" Bex Mack was pacing back and forth in her simple yet elegant wedding gown.

"I'm sure he just got stuck in traffic or something. You know he would never miss this." Andi tried to calm her mother down.

This wedding had been a source of stress and contention for Bex over the last few months. Despite her mother's wishes, Bex had wanted a small wedding, one celebrated only with the closest of friends and family. Andi had been delighted to be chosen as Bex's maid of honor. Well, Bex's only bridesmaid. Jonah Beck had been chosen to be Bowie's one and only groomsmen as the couple had decided they wanted the wedding party to be as small as possible and Bowie didn't want to choose between his bandmates for fear of showing favoritism. 

Bex continued to pace. The band had already played most of their in-case-of-emergency setlist and were starting to run out of ways to stretch the ceremony any longer than what they had already. The guests were beginning to get antsy, shifting around in their white plastic chairs noisily as they waited for the bride to walk the aisle. Bowie, Jonah, and the minister were already standing at the altar, growing more tired by the minute.

"Maybe we should just go ahead with the ceremony, Bex. He should be here any second. I'm sure he is really sorry. He'll make it up to you."

"No! I'm not doing it. He should be here. He has to be here. He  _promised._ I'm not walking this aisle without him."

"Well, we should at least let someone know what's happening. With all the pushback against the wedding and the first denied proposal, people could think you got cold feet and ran away or something. You don't want that now, do you? You don't want Bowie to think you left him at the altar _right_?"

Bex mulled about for a few seconds before mumbling "No. Okay. Okay, fine. You can go get mom. Let her know what's going on. This wedding is just as important to her, and she can handle the guests. She's good with that sorta thing."

Andi set down her small bouquet made of white lilies and baby's breath and briskly made her way outside to where the anxious and confused guests were waiting. She ignored the quizzical stares sent her way, mouthing  _later_ to Buffy and Cyrus when they caught her eye, as she made her way to the front where CeCe was sitting. 

"I need you to come with me."

"Oh, don't tell me Bex freaked out and changed her mind about getting married again. We worked so hard on this wedding. How could she do that to Bowie? Oh god, she didn't run away, did she? Figures.."

Andi interrupted her grandmother's whispered rambling with a sharp  _shush._

"Bex is freaking out, but not about that. Pops still isn't here, and Bex refuses to walk the aisle without him. I need you to do something . Get her to calm down. Tell the guest. Something. Anything. Please."

CeCe nodded and started to get up, brushing her dress as she stood "Why don't you inform the boys about what is going on? I'll go check on Bex and see what she wants me to do."

As CeCe walked towards the house to comfort Bex, Andi made her way towards Jonah and Bowie, who was white-faced in nervousness and fear.

"Before you freak out, no, Bex didn't leave you at the altar. She didn't change her mind about marrying you. She is still perfectly happy with this. It's just...Pops isn't here yet, and Bex doesn't want to continue the ceremony until he gets here. He is supposed to walk her down the aisle, you know."

Bowie let out a huge sigh of relief and sat down on the platform underneath him. "Oh, good. I was starting to worry something major had happened. Something was wrong with Bex, you know. I know CeCe has been super traditional about this wedding so I didn't want to press my luck and go check on you both."

Andi sat down beside her dad and let out a slight chuckle "Yeah, it was probably better that you didn't." 

She looked around at the guests, who were now whispering among themselves heavily at the scene before them. It was probably a sight. The groom and the wedding party sitting on the platform an hour into the ceremony with no bride to be seen. 

"So, what exactly are we going to do? You know, until Mr. Mack gets here? I mean, the guest all know something is up by now. Shouldn't we try and diffuse the situation?" Jonah had looked around at the crowd gathered and had come to the same conclusion as Andi. The guest needed an explanation before their imaginations ran wild.

"Hopefully, CeCe will be out in a minute to explain everything. She wanted to get Bex's okay first."

Just as Andi finished relaying the information to Jonah, CeCe appeared from the house, marching up the aisle and pulling Buffy and Cyrus from their row to follow her back into the house as guests looked on in confusion.

"I should go see what that's about." Andi sprang from the platform, sprinting down the aisle behind the others. She followed them into the kitchen where CeCe was handing them the trays of hor'devours meant for the cocktail hour of the reception.

"... so your jobs are starting a little earlier than expected. Cocktail hour will be held until we get word that Ham has arrived. That way the guest won't be bored or anxious while we wait. Come on, you two. We have an announcement to make." CeCe pushed Buffy and Cyrus out of the kitchen and towards the exit. "Why don't you stay in here with Bex, Andi? I'm sure she would appreciate the company."

Andi found Bex sitting on the couch with her head in her hands "Of all the things to get sentimental about.... of course, it had to be this. I'm sure all the guest are mad. But like, I just can't do it without him. I want him here."

Andi sat down beside her mother, grasping her hands in her own "No one is mad, Mom. And even if they were, no one has the right to be. This is your day. Your celebration. If you want to wait for Pops, then we'll wait. No matter how long it takes."

The girls sat on the couch in each other's embrace for a long, quiet moment before a knock at the door broke the moment altogether. "Who could that be? At this time of night? It cant be Dad, he has a key."

"Don't worry, I got it. It is probably just some kid wondering about the party or a neighbor wanting to borrow some sugar or something." Andi swung the door open and was greeted by the sight of two officers "Um, Oh, can I help you with anything tonight, officers?"

"Is this the residence of Henry Mack?"

Bex moved from off the couch, wondering what was going on "Um, yes. Yes, it is. Why? Did something happen?"

The officer looked at Bex, her wedding gown wrinkled and hair slightly disheveled and slowly took off his hat with a grim expression on his face. "Unfortunately, yes ma'am. You might want to sit down for this. I'm afraid I have some terrible news." 


End file.
